Weekend Sal & Kate's YuGiOh! Fanfiction
by sunnystargazer
Summary: Geez, I'm bad a summaries, that's why I'm flunking english...umm...Well, the YGO cast and some friends spend a weekend in a cabin (That's why its called 'Weekend' you see) and a bunch of chaotic stuff happens. R & R!!! Please, mate!
1. The Boring Beginning

Sal & Kate's Yu-Gi-Oh! Weekend

Kate: Ho there!

Sal: Konnichiwa tout le monde! We really admire the past fanfics we've read and find that humorous stories are the ones we like most. 

(Kate waving flags in the background…as a chibi)

Kate: YEAH!!! And we really like the fic "A Yu-Gi-Oh Christmas Carol" and "Bakura's guide to fighting dirty" those were great!

(Sal pushes her aside)

Sal: Ahem, anyway right on! Those two got top marks from us, right Kate? (Kate nods her head) So, we are making a sad attempt to make you laugh by torturing various Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in the process. This would be humour if I could write humour, but can't so it's general. humour. Would you like to announce the disclaimer, Kate?

Kate: We, as in Sal and I, do not…I repeat…DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! or anything from or relating to it, but Seto is miiiiiine!!! 

(Grabs Seto from god knows where)

Sal: (Hits Kate on the head with a frying pan) Don't mind her, she has a brain dysfunction relating to temporal lobe epilepsy.

Seto: (While struggling against Kate's grasp) Really?

Sal: No, not really. She just really likes you that's all…and mind your coat pocket…

Kate: (Grabs Seto's deck from trench coat pocket) AHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE HIS DECK!!! THE PRECIOUS! I HAVE THE PRECIOUS!!!

Sal: We don't own LOTR (Lord of the Rings) either. Or anything else. Yep, she lost it.

Seto: Give me back my deck!

Kate: (Goes all Gollum-like) It came to me, it's mine! My own…My precioussssss (Holding Kaiba's deck close, while stroking it)

Sal: I'll get your deck back Kaiba (looks at Kate, who's giving an evil look at Sal)…later, much later. Well! I think we've stalled long enough on to the fanfic!

Seto: What about my Deck?!

Sal: Buy a new one…

Seto: (Jaw drops) A-a new one? There are 3 priceless Blue Eyes White Dragon cards in that deck! They're the ONLY 3 in the WORLD!!! I can't just waltz into a shop and BUY a new one!

Sal: Yes, you can…ever heard of the Kaiba Starter Deck? You'll have to find 2 other Blue Eyes White Dragons but hey, you can have mine. Besides, you tore the 4th Blue Eyes.

Seto: (Eyes all wide, jaw still dropped…don't ask how he can still talk) WHAAAAAAT?

Sal: Ho hum. Oh, and all flames will be collected into a little jar, and when I have enough, I will use them to set my P.E. teacher on fire. Ahahahahaha! I could use flames, yes, flames are good. Or…I could toast marshmallows…or those little weenies…

Bakura: Finally I have found one of my own! 

(Jumps and hugs Sal)

Sal: Egad! Uh…oops…uh…I mean…I'm not a pyro…no, really…I'm serious! (Everyone glares…) WHAT? Quit the disapproving looks already!

Bakura: Sure…

(Leina in the corner eating donuts…where'd she come from anyway?)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal sitting at the computer, typing, obviously on the internet. Kate springs on Sal with Seto Kaiba's deck still clutched in her hand.

Kate: Hi Hi Ho! Buddy ol' pal! {Sal: Quit imitating Lizzie's underwear…}

Sal: GET OFF ME! AM I THE ONLY SANE ONE IN THIS HOUSE?!

Kate: No actually, 2 hours ago when you were with Ryou, Malia, Olena, Sierra, and Me…you declared that you were less sane than Bakura…remember? And this is a condo.

{Sal: NOT A CONDOM YOU SICKOS!}

…:::Flashback Sequence:::…

Walking back from the Game Shop (Solomon Mutou's (Grandpa) store, to English viewers)

Sal: (High on God knows what {Sal: Yes, I am capable of being high…sometimes}, laughing evilly) Dahahahahaha!

Ryou: Oh no.

Bakura: (In the Millenium Ring) I'm so proud…(sniff)…(harsh whisper) She's in denial… {Sal: What the heck?! I'm not in the Nile!}

Malia: I hope she doesn't go pyro on us…

Olena: Do you want to check her pockets?

Sierra: I knew you shouldn't have given her that lighter, Kate.

Kate: Not my fault. I didn't know what else to give her for Christmas…

Malia: I'd check, I really would but I don't want to be burned to a crisp.

Sal: AHAHAHAHA! I AM LESS SANE THAN YAMI BAKURA! AHAHAHAHA!!!

Bakura: Ahahahaha! (sniff) I'm such a good role model…I'm so proud.

…:::End Flashback:::…

Sal: Ah. And exactly where was Bakura when I 'went insane' and said this?

Kate: In the Millenium Ring, laughing his ass off.

Sal: T_T 

Kate: …(blushing) and (swoon) Seto was at the office making money (swoon, faint)

Sal: Ah. And who exactly let you in here?

Kate: Ryou gave me the key.

Sal: How did he get the key?

Kate: From…do I have to answer that?

Sal: Yes.

Kate: Bakura.

Sal: WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM THAT SLIMY SON OF A B-(the rest of this has been cut for reasons unknown…oh screw that…I can't keep this clean…) (gasp)…(gasp)…air…

(Kate pops Seto's deck in her mouth)

Sal: O_O' (Jaw drop) Get that out of your mouth! God knows where that's been!

Kate: In_Seto's_Pocket_! (swoons and faints)

Sal: Eeeeeewwww…gross. {nasty!}

Later…

Sal: (Scowl, looking at a key…) this is a copy. Where's the original that was stolen from my schoolbag?

Kate: He IS a tomb robber you know…

Sal: (Growling) Just…answer…the question…

Kate: I don't KNOW!!!

Sal: OH THE INHUMANITY!

Knock on the door.

Kate: I'll get that…(Sal looks like she's gonna kill something)

Kate opens the door,

Joey: Hi Katy!

Kate: Bugger off.

Joey: Is Sally there?

Kate: Duh, it's her house. Bugger off. {Sal: Apartment Complex….WHOA! wait…bugger?…don't ask.}

Joey: Could I speak to her?

Kate: No. She's in the deep realm of depression cuz her key was stolen by a certain white-haired tomb robber. Bugger off. {Sal: Bugger?}

Sal: (Calls to Kate) Is that Joey?

Kate & Joe: Yah.

Sal: Does he know about my key?

Kate & Joey: No.

Joey: Huh?

Kate: Quit talking when I do!

Joey: Sorry…but could I just say-

Sal: Fuck off.

Kate: You heard the girl.

(Slams door in Joey's face and walks off)

{Sal: I know…I'm so mean, but something has to be done…oh dear…Li's gonna kill me…ehehe…there's nothing funny about flicking Jou off.}

Sal: I'm gonna KILL 'im!

Kate: At school tomorrow…let's start plotting…

Sal: Good idea. I like how you think…sometimes…no. Not really.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

{Sal: Here's a little break, you know the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters and the other people that you probably don't know are just friends who wanted to be in the fic are just here to help (torture 'them'). GOMEN! I bet it's really, really boring! Again, gomen!}

At school the next day, during lunch

Sal with Dave, Kate, Andi and Sierra (a.k.a pantherpaws) walking to a classroom

Sal: THAT SNOT-NOSED WIESEL!

Dave: Look, I'm sure it was an accident-

Sal: It was NOT an accident! Now I'm stuck with one copy that Kate had, and one original…damn.

Andi: I forgive you.

Sal: Sorry {Andi doesn't like swearing, so if you say lots of swear-words in a row, she goes ballistic! hehe}

Sierra: Okay, what were you doing with two originals anyway?

Sal: (Blushing) That's none of your business…

Kate: Talk.

Sal: I was gonna give it so someone…but…uh…THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA SAY!!!

Sierra: Okay, we get the point. But Bakura wasn't in Geography…wonder that happened…maybe he skipped…lucky bastard…

Andi: I forgive you, but he's probably scared of what Sal's going to do to him! I think it's funny!

Sal: Well, when I get through with him, he won't think I'm 'funny'- (Trips, and falls flat on her face, a.k.a. eats it.)

Ryou: Are you okay?

Sal: Mrmmlph! (Translation: help me up)

Sierra& Dave help her up, only to find her starting at the ground beet red

Kate: Where's your yami?

Ryou: I dunno, didn't come home last night, and come to think of it, Mokuba couldn't go home so he had to bunk out at my place. Why?

Andi: Sal's missing her key. Right Sal?

Sal: (Stuttering) Y-yeah…I-I n-n-need it back…I-I think y-your yami t-t-took it… (still beet red)

Ryou: When did you last have it?

Sal: Here…y-yesterday… 

Ryou: (Thinks) You had P.E. didn't you? I know my yami skipped…maybe that's when he got it…

Dave: HA! I knew it! He was missing…I still wonder what HE would want with SAL'S key…hmmm

(Everyone thinks)

Ryou: Knowing my yami, he might want something that you have…(everyone stares at Ryou) you know, like money, or something…

Sal: AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH! BUT I'M BROKE! I'VE BEEN SO FOR THE LAST 3 WEEKS!!! (gasp) maybe he wants to sneak in when I'm asleep and kill me before I kill him!…Or…something…I'M NOT SAAAAAFE!

Sierra: That could be it…or something else-…

Sal: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! I'm not safe!!!-

Kate: You should be. Aren't you're parents home?

Sal: (Shakes head) Mom's takin' care of grandma, and dad's in London.

Andi: Well, you can't stay with any of us…and my sisters will drive you out of your mind…

Kate, Dave, Sierra: (all nod sympathetically) …

Dave: Mom would never let me on such short notice…

Ryou: I suppose you could stay with me…

Sal: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! (hugs Ryou) …but what if your yami comes back?

Ryou: I'll protect you! (sad heroic pose), besides I don't think he wants to kill you anyway.

Sal: Cut the hero dramatics…this might be all weekend…you sure?

Ryou: Sure! And for extra protection why don't we just have a sleepover at that cabin place on the beach? I could use the extra company, I'm going tonight anyway…

All: Yeah!

Dave: That might just work…

Sierra: …and invite Olena…

Sal: We see her in Rel-

All walk to a nearby class room, Sal opens door. A bucket of water falls on her head, and you can hear a familiar type of maniacal laughter.

Sal: T_T' I'm not even gonna ask.

Bakura: Ahahahaha! I have gotten you this time Sally Greenstead! And that's not ordinary water too! Ahahahahaha! It's TOILET WATER!!!…water…from the…uh…toilet… AHAHAHAHAHA!

Others stare at Sal wondering what she's gonna do…She pulls out a water bottle filled with a smelly liquid and pours it on Bakura.

Sal: Feh. Amateur.

Bakura: Ooh… scary water that smells just as bad…I'm terrified…

Sal: (Slyly) You better be…that's not water. It's gasoline! And this is a lighter, and a hairspray can. If you don't give me back my key, you can figure out what I'm gonna do with these…unless, you want to find out…{Sal: Hairspray is flammable}

All except Sal: O_O (Everyone's eyes get big…duh)

Sal: Who's laughing now? WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bakura backs away, only to start running to the bathroom.

Ryou: Was that really petrol?

Sal: Nope, just water that smells like gasoline that I developed to scare the crap out of him someday…wonderful bluff huh? Next time, I might just use gasoline…heh heh

(yells after bakura) WHAT ABOUT MY KEY?!

Bakura: (Yells back) I DON'T HAVE YOUR FUCKING KEY!

Andi: I'm scared

Sierra: (Scared) Uh…we're going to math…

Dave: (Scared as well) Uh…yeah…

Sierra & Dave: Later! (Run off)

Sierra: See you at the sleep over!

Dave: Ryou! Invite MAI!!!

Sal: Come again?…I thought they hated Ms. Pua'a…

Andi: (Going to Science/Biology) See you! (blush) yeah, and invite Yugi, and Joey too!

Sal & Ryou: (Look at each other, and in a bored tone) Yay, Religion.

Kate: I feel sorry for you. I get that next semester! I'm going to Art! {Sal: Prado is a nutcase.}

Sal & Ryou walk into classroom and sit down.

In class…

Sal passes note to Olena in class, as Ryou steadily watches from behind. The note says 'Sleepover-Ryou's…coming?' She looks at the note and nods, then scribbles 'Why is this class called Religion, when we learn about the "emotional" parts about sex education? I feel sorry for the boys, I mean, religion…god, and…crap..' Sal gets the note and reads it, only to start laughing…

Teacher (Mrs. Young): Is there a problem ladies?

Sal & Olena: No, Mrs. Young

Mrs. Young: Well then, I suggest you stop it you don't want to stand in the hall…

Sal: (Mutters) Yes, Mrs. Not-so-Young

Olena & Ryou crack up…

In Science…Period 8…

Mr. Nelson: And ladies, these balls represent the movement/revolution of the earth and moon around the sun…

Sal: _This is gonna be funny!_ (Raises hand) Mr. Nelson? (Ryou, Olena and David barely recovering from the not-so-young remark, even though David wasn't there)

Mr. N: Yes, Ms. Greenstead?

Sal: What part does the plastic mat represent in your interesting re-enactment of the revolution of the earth and moon? The rest of the galaxy perhaps-?

Mr. N: No, no, I just use it to keep my balls still…(They're all off again)

Leina is in the corner eating Donuts.

In the hall…

Joey: Here's you key.

Sal: (Glare) What…were you…doing…with…my key…

Joey: It was in the hall, I tried to give it back but Katy slammed the door in my face.

Sal: (Sigh)

After class…

{Sal: I have a sad life…ne?}

Olena: Hey, come to my house to help me pack to go to Ryou's?

Sal: Sure. I have nothing better to do…after all, parents aren't home…

Olena: Help me?

Sal: With what?

Olena: Laptop bag…

Sal: Okay…

Olena: Okay, take the laptop out of the bag (Sal does it), put the binder in. Take out the papers in the bag, put the book in. Put the Laptop in the bag, take the papers out, put the papers back in, take the book out of the bag, take the binder out too…

Sal: Olena, this isn't working…maybe I carry your laptop?

Olena: K. Don't drop it.

After School…

All the YGO cast and the others huddled underneath tree…

Sal: Okay, we all meet at Ryou's at 4:00, then Seto's bus will drive us to the cabin.

Seto: (Nods)

All: OK!

At Olena's …

Olena: Okay…put the bra in the bag (Sal does it), take the shirt out…

Sal: Here we go again…

Olena: Hehe {Sal: She is so evil.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: Okay! I'm sure all of you are asleep with those anime bubbles in your noses, if I get at least 1 review I'll post the next segment…And if not I'll post some more anyway and feel really ripped off.

Ryou: So press the little button that says go and submit a review…

Sal: Where did you come form?

Ryou: I dunno, you're the one with the Laptop.

Sal: IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH MY iBOOK?! (Looming over him menacingly)

Ryou: (Scared) No…

Sal: (All happy again) Good. Oh! and actually my real name isn't Sal. My real name sounds really gay. Byeness! (Waves)


	2. The Insanity Begins

Kate: Hi Again!

Sal: Yeah…okay…This chapter will we CHAOTIC!!!

Bakura: Save me!

Sal: If you don't scadattle I'll feed you to the cat!

Bakura: Don't you mean dog?

Kate: Have read _Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging_?

Sal: (Nods)

Bakura: No, I don't read that girly cr-(Disappears)

Kate: Okay…anyway, it's a good book. Very funny.

Sal: …and Thank You Outlaw-Star26 for reviewing. 

Kate: ONWARD! TALLY BALLY HO!

Ryou: What is she high on?

Sal: (Shrugs while holding sugar behind her back)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Ryou's…(1 word. Chaos)

Sierra: Whee! Hey Ryou, can I climb on your closet?

Ryou: Uh…no, maybe-

Yugi: Too late.

Sierra: Whee! (climbs up on ts van up, again)

Ryou: Are we-

Seto: (Springs back up and points gun at Ryou) As you were saying?

Ryou: Erm-, are you tired, because…I take us the rest of the way…

All: NO!

Ryou: Okay.

Sal: (Pats Ryou on the head)…pat…pat…Ryou-chan

Olena: (Quietly) I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, are we there yet? Mom he's pulling my hair! I have to pee, but Mom he's pulling my HAIR…

Sal: Oh Ra, no…_She has never known fear_…

All arrive at the cabin, and are waiting outside…

Sal: (Stands on top of Mai's clothes trunk {Sal: Which is big} and shouts) OK! There are limited rooms so I'd advise 2 or 3 to a room, no different genders to a room, unless you're related!

Groans come from the crowd…

Sal: And maybe yamis and their aibous should stay together…

Isis: Sal, is that a good idea, after all…my brother (nods to Malik, who is asleep on his duffle bag)

Sal: Well, maybe you should stay with them.

Isis: NO WAY!

Sal: Well then, QUIT WHINING!!!

Malia: Geez…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: Hehe… Ok, Kate fell asleep.

Kate: (Asleep on the couch) Oh…yeah…

Sal: (Sweatdrop)

Seto: Uh…is she-

Sal: (Covers his mouth) No! Nothing to do with…that- anyways please review! I'm open to suggestions!

Seto: Don't be too open minded, your brain might fall out.

Sal: Seto, you say that to Olena, NOT me…I will HELP you later in the story!


	3. Cabin Madness

Sal: Woo! I'm getting' dizzy after I drank all that Nyquil!

Kate: (Sighs)

Sal: Anyways, I hope you liked that last chapter, maybe I will put in the Mr. Nelson thing…Lol it's in Chronicles…

Kate: You'll all find out soon enough!

Sal: A-and it was Kate's idea about the pool thing! …I'm thinking about a Gundam Wing, Yu-Gi-Oh! crossover, what do you think?

Kate: Heero! (Melts)

Sal: Yeesh, maybe not…I thought you liked Seto. MAKE UP YOUR MIND WOMAN!!!

Kate: I can't decide…

Sal: Just…let's get going with the fic…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All go inside and fight over rooms and bunk beds…after about 2 hours all are settled in the living room. Some drinking various drinks…(cough, cough)

(Room #1: Yugi, Yami, and Dave; Room #2: Isis, Tea, Serenity; Room #3 Malik, Yami Malik, Room #4: Tristan, Joey; Room #5: Sal; Room #6: Sierra, Olena; Room #7: Mai, Malia, Kate; Room #8: Seto, Mokuba; Room #9: sigh Ryou, Bakura)

Sal: Sierra?

Sierra: Pizza's coming at 10:30.

Sal: Brilliant!

All: Yahoo!

Seto: I'll be over there with my laptop, so no one bother me. (Points to the kitchen)

Kate: I'm going with Set-o! (Clings to him, and is dragged across the room)

Sierra: How come you have a room all to yourself, Sal?

Sal: Because I can.

All: Ah.

Mai: How about truth or dare to pass the time?

Ryou: (Quickly) NO!!!

Sal: That is so common in these fanfics…{sorry if you have the same dare in your fanfics…that was all coincidental, and a bunch of friends and I came up with these…GOMEN!} but that's an EXTREMELY DANGEROUS game…

Yami: I'll still win.

Sierra: Yes, yes we know you're the 'King of Games' but, this isn't a game you can 'lose'.

Yami: Poo. {Sal: (laughs) Yami poo…never mind}

  
Dave: Wouldn't it be interesting if Yami Malik got his name tattooed across his butt?

Sal: That was extremely, ever so random, David.

Dave: Works every time.

Y Malik: (From his soul room) I heard that…

Sal: -.- That was, just beautiful…

Tea: I know, we can sit around and paint each other's toenails!!!

Sal: (Sarcastically) Oh yes, and we could watch grease, and act out parts of it!

Tea: (Excited) Yeah! And we could give the ugly girls a MAKEOVER!!! (points at Sierra)

Olena: (Bored tone) yaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

Sierra: (Now less hyper) HEY! I have an idea to save us all! Why don't we all go to the pool and just swim!

Malik & Y Malik: NO! 

Malik: I'm not swimming with THAT pervert around! (Points at Yami)

Yami: HA! The ONLY reason you would WANT to swim is to peek at the ladies.

Sal: I'm glad I'm already wearing my swimsuit.

Yugi: C'mon Yami, cheer up! It'll be fun! /what's wrong?/ 

//No, Yugi, dear aibou, no.// 

/tell me later/

Yami: I'll mess my hair!!!

Bakura: Ok, and for one, I don't need to be pantsed by that pervert! (Points at a sleeping Yami Malik)

Y Malik: Zzzzz…

Sal: The battle of the warring yamis…if it's not who's hottest, it's who's the pervert.

Malia: (Been playing with her hair this whole time) Really? How do YOU know?

Sal: Stop it. You haven't been around them long enough.

Bakura: (Scooting near Sal) (Whisper) Hey Sal, with the announcement you made when we got here how to I protect you against Malik if we can't share a room?

Sal: O.O' (Slaps Bakura) I CAN PROTECT MYSELF, YOU PERVERT!!! (Stomps off)

Mai: Maybe it's better she has her own room…why am I even here? (Gets up and goes to her room to change into her bathing suit/ bikini)

Later at the poolside… Mai's swimming underwater; Seto's reading in a lawn chair by the poolside; Ryou, Sal, Sierra, Olena, Bakura, Kate, Yami, and Malia are playing Volleyball; Isis and Serenity are tanning; and Y Malik, Malik, Yugi and the others are just tossing a ball around. And Leina is still sitting there eating donuts. 

Sal spikes the ball, and hits Bakura.

Sal: YEAH!

Ryou: Good show, mate!

Sal, Olena & Sierra: Huh? (All 4 are on one team; Bakura, Kate, Yami, and Malia are the other team…they suck…remember…Yami and Bakura hate each other)

Ryou: (Blush) Never mind.

Olena: Gee Bakura, you guys suck! {Sal: What'd I say?}

Sierra: (Laughing really hard, pounding her fist the floor) You shouldn't brag if you suck to hell you know! Ha ha!

Kate: Humph! I like Set-o better anyway. (Stomps off)

Bakura: Yeah, I'm going in there (points to diving board) better than being hit in the head with a volleyball…

Sal: (Throws ball and knocks Bakura down, everyone laughs)

Meanwhile the others are tossing a beach ball around and are diving/jumping off of the diving board…

Dave: Cannonball! (jumps in and makes a really big splash)

Mokuba: This is really fun! Come join us Seto!

Seto: Mrgle mmpff…

Tea: Huh? 

Bakura: (Slips in pool, and bumps beachball to Dave who just surfaced from the cannonball…) Geeze I'm hot after that game…

Y Malik: NOT! I'M HOTTER!

Bakura: Huh? You are not hot, everyone's scared of you…

Yami: (Walks over) You amateurs know I'm hottest so don't argue…

Y Malik: I'm hottest!

Bakura: I am!!!

Y Malik: Not! I am!

Yami: Kate, which one of us is hottest?

Kate: Seto-chan.

  
Yami: That wasn't an option!

Bakura: Well, don't ask her, we all know I_AM_THE_HOTTEST no question…

Y Malik: Never mind…Oh…dear…Ra…

Bakura: Ha!

Volleyball is abandoned; all jump off diving board and…swim…around…as said…

Yugi jumps off diving board, and then a pair of swimming trunks surface a few seconds after he does. Sal trips and falls in the pool, towel and all, Mai comes up from the bottom of the pool gagging, Yugi is beet red, Seto falls off the lawn chair, all laugh and play keep-away with Yugi's trunks.

Ryou: I'm glad that isn't me…

Sal: (Spits out water) That wouldn't happen if he didn't wear them so low…

Ryou & Sal: (Laugh)

Sierra: SAL! CATCH! (Throws, or rather, flings swimming trunks across the pool, and they go 'smack' on Sally's face)

Sal: Blrmlf bhuphlmph (Translation: Oh, the Inhumanity)

All have another good laugh…

Yugi: (Still really red) Can I have my swimming trunks?

  
Sal: Sure! (Puts them on Yugi's head)

Yugi: (Sarcasm) Thanks.

Sal: Anytime!

Ryou: That was brilliant, mate! (Pats her on shoulder)

Sal: Don't touch me. It's a violation of my personal space.

Later Inside…

Sierra: Pizza should he here in about and hour and 15 minutes…

Yami: Aibou…

Yugi: /hmm?/

//Aibou…you were totally humiliated at the pool today…//

/So? I had fun! What's wrong yami?/

//I…don't…like…water…very much//

THAT'S IT?! MY G-

Yami: (Puts hand over yugi's mouth) YUGI!

Yugi: Sorry. (By now, everybody is staring at the two)

Joey: I know why don't we watch a movie?

Seto: (Mumbles) How about let's not puppy…

Joey: I HEARD THAT!

Tristan: Which one? There are so many (looking at the DVD collection) Bakura where do you get all these?

Bakura & Ryou: Which one are you talking to?

Tristan: The good one…

Bakura: Thanks…

Sal: AHAHAHA! Ahem and at that moment, Eris the goddess of discord threw the golden apple labelled 'to the hottest' at the yamis (throws and apple at the yamis, Bakura gets hit in the head {Sal: Judgement of Paris…sort of…})

Bakura: Hey! An apple with my name on it! Cool!

Malik: Let me see that (grabs apple) it says 'to the hottest'…

Sal: You DO know, I'm filming all this right?

Yami: NOT! It's mine because I'm the hottest!

Sal: (Sigh)…No use…

Malik: No one is getting this apple until we find out who's hottest! So I'll hold it until we do!

Bakura: Why you? You'll probably eat it! Besides yamis only!!!

Y Malik: No one talks to my aibou that way! (Shakes fist)

After a wild 'NO, I'M THE HOTTEST!' frenzy, the apple fell was flushed down the toilet by you-know-who (Sal)…

Yamis: Where'd the apple go?

Bakura: You know, I AM the hottest

Kate: Dream on, Seto is by far (Snuggles against him)…

Seto: (Blush)

Yami: Where's Sal?

Ryou: I bet she slipped out when she had the chance…lucky…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: Yah, kind of short like chapter 2, but I separate these things into scenes, and I put 2 scenes per chapter, so the length varies…

Kate: Sorry about the spaces folks, but we don't want everything too close together. It looks completely organized on a Word document but empty in a webpage…

Ryou: Ha! You didn't get me drunk! I've learned never to trust you with these things, Sal!

Sal: Who let him in here?

Kate: I know, we abandoned the whole character in the intro thing, but please! Ladies only!

Ryou: No, I'm not leaving until everyone is sob- (Disappears)

Kate: Did you just banish him to the Shadow Realm?

Sal: I can if you want me to.

Kate: Uh…Everyone! Please Review! Last time I checked Sal had a B+ in Science!

Sal: Uh…she means 3 reviews…  
  


Kate: AND an A- in English!!!

Sal: Shut up about my grades!


	4. Drink Drinking

Sal: Gosh, I don't know where to start…well, I uploaded CH 2 and when it was on the site, a HUGE chunk of it wasn't here, but it was on my computer, so ff.net did something funky. Ever since I've been having really short chapters. Sorry! Aaaaaa! What am I doing?! I have to study for my French test!!! I'm in French I, and I have an "Allons" and "Prendre" test tomorrow! Ah, wells…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal is busy in her room…

Sal: Everclear, 150 proof (holds up bottle of alcohol), if I somehow disguise this as a common drink…INTERNET!!! (Starts typing) AHA! Eureka! Coca Cola…Coke…hmmm…this will be difficult…(Pours various liquids into everclear bottle, stirs; and smells it) Hmm…reasonable…(Pours coke-everclear into coke bottles and seals them and leaves room with bottles in a bag.)

Joey: Hey Sal! (Sal is walking to kitchen and freezes/stops, turns head)

Sal: Hmm?

Joey: Where've ya been? (yamis still fighting in background, Y Malik is strangling Yami, and both are piled on Bakura, who's hitting Y Malik with a calendar.)

Sal: I just stepped out to get some drinks…putting them in the fridge (points to kitchen)

Joey: Hey what'cha get?

Sal: Coke.

Joey: Ok, we'll drink it later…

Sierra: Pizza in 15 minutes…

Tristan: Score! Austin Powers!

Isis: Chick Flick!

Tea: Grease!

Sal: (Sigh)

Malia: Amelie!

Sierra & Olena: NO!

Isis: Chick Flick!

Joey & Dave: NO!

Tea: GREASE!!!

All: NO!!!

Tristan: Austin Powers?

Yugi: Country Bears!!!

Bakura: Oh Ra, no…

Mai: Why don't we watch us?

All: Huh?

Mai: (Points to spycam)

Sal: (Nervous laugh) So I was found out…(Comes out of Kitchen and sits down…Ryou and Bakura scoot towards her, Sal stands up and pulls up a chair and glares at the both)

Ryou: (Hand back of his head, *nervous laugh*)

Sal: (Scowl)

Sierra: Pizza in 5…

Tristan: YAY!!! Austin Powers!!!

Mai: Why am I here? What about the camera?

All: What camera?

Mai: I'm leaving…

All watch Austin powers for a bit then…

Sierra: Pizza in a minute

All: (Continue watching)

Sierra: In 30 seconds…

All: (Continue watching)

Sierra: 10…9…8…7…6…

All: 5…4…3…2...ONE!!!

Dave: Why isn't the pizza here?

Sierra: (Almost in tears) sniff…meow

Kate: What a dud…right Set-o?

Seto: Get away from me…

Malia: What the shet? Where's the goddamn pizza? HELLO?!

Doorbell rings,

Seto: (Jumps up) I'LL GET IT! _Anything to get away from that giggling girl…_ (Answers door…)

Later…

Malik: Wow, 8 Pizzas…

Sierra: (Happy and, really really proud…) yep! (*grins*)

Joey & Tristan: 3, 2, 1, FEEDING FRENZY!!!

Dave & Kate: CHEW ATTACK!!! {Sal: Don't own DBZ either}

Joey: Here have some (shoves pizza in Olena's face)

Olena: (Sad) No Thanks, my dad made me dinner…(holds up 3 sandwiches in aluminium)

Tristan: I WANT!!!

Olena: (Firmly) No, you don't.

Tristan: C'mon…

Olena: No.

Tristan: (Puppy eyes)

Olena: You'll regret it… (Breaks off piece)

Tristan: THAT_LOOKS_REALLY_GOOD!

Olena: (Sighs)

Tristan: (CHOMP!)

Tea & Malia: (Been playing with the 3-legged plastic table thing in all the pizza boxes [They think they're horses], and gum wrappers the whole time)

Tristan: (Makes face, spits in plastic bag) Blegh! That tastes like shit!

Olena: Told you it was crap, can't say I didn't warn you…

Tristan: They should put that as a fear factor…Who made this?

Sal: (Laughs) Fear Factor Cheese…haha!

Olena: My Da-

Tristan: He's trying to frikkin' kill you man!

All crack up…yes, they're still watching Austin Powers…

Y Malik: Damn. I'm really thirsty after all that pizza…

Seto: You better be, I paid for that…

Sal: _Hehe…I knew it, hehe suckers… _Oh! I just bought coke…you want…?

All want something to drink…

Sal goes to kitchen, and gets "Coke" and passes the "Coke" out…pretty much everybody chugs it and soon…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: Ha! I have left you with a cliffhanger! Dahahahahahahaha! (coughs) Ha…R&R people! I'll update if nothing goes funky on me! I'll keep trying!


	5. Drunk

Sal: Dad, is watching Napoleon…I never was good at history.

  
Kate: Yes, Demonic Angel, we deliberately made the character OOC (Out of Character, took me a while to figure it out) because, I have read the 31st Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga. He is SCARY!!! He goes all psycho, and starts licking stuff…

Sal: (Shudder)

Kate: Anyway, 4 reviews…it's slow progress…Sal needs to do her homework like a good little student, eh?

Sal: Ah! I've got quite a bit, then. (Sighs) Should go do it…

Kate: Haha! At MY school we don't get homework!

Sal: (Sighs) Parabolas…grr…

Kate: Hn?

Sal: Math…too depressing…easy…but depressing…enjoy this chapter…stupid 

Kate: Ah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate: Wheeeeee!

Sierra: Sal, I'm scared.

Sal: You better be, I spiked the coke.

Sierra: You WHAT?!

Ryou: (Sad) Why?

Sal: It's fun to watch, look at Yami, he's having a blast!

Sierra: (And Ryou look over at Yami) I didn't know that your yami and Yugi's yami were on such friendly terms…

Ryou: O_O' GREAT SCOTT!!!

Sal: (Laughing so hard) Hey Sierra, you want some Jello?

Sierra: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeah!

Sal: (Gives Sierra BIG container of super sugary jello) hehe

Ryou: You'll destroy us all!

Sal: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA! {no duh}

Sierra: (Grabs Seto's Coke and drains the bottle in one gulp) I'm high!

Sal: YEAH! It's only a funny until someone gets seriously drunk, THEN IT'S HILARIOUS! AHAHAHAHA!

Mai: What the fuck? OKAY EVERYONE SETTLE DOWN AND GATHER IN A CIRCLE-

Sal: ON THE VARIOUS ARTICLES OF FURNITURE…

Tea: Ooooooh…how about Truth or Dare to pass the time? And everyone has to pick one truth and one dare…

Mai: Fine. Sal, Truth or Dare? (the only ones are Sierra, Mai, Tea, Sal, and Ryou. The rest are too drunk to know what's going on.)

Sal: Dare, Mai. Give it your best shot. {Sal: No one did ever sit down, they're just being drunk}

Mai: (Evil grin {Sal: uh-oh…KATE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Kate: hehe}) Good. I dare you to KISS Bakura…

Sal: WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS?! {Sal: Don't own Inuyasha}

Mai: …On the lips.

Sal: (Turns white) w-what?

Mai: You heard me.

Sal: (Whimper) Ewww… WHAT INSANITY IS THIS?! 

Sal walks over and gives Bakura a small quick kiss on the lips…as ordered..

Sal: GROSS! BATHROOM!!! (Runs off…)

Bakura: (Sitting there stunned that she actually did it) whoa! She's not coming back anytime soon…_What a hottie…_She IS coming back soon…right?

Kate: (On Seto's leg) Dude.

Ryou: (Worried) maybe I should see if she's okay…

All: Oooooooooooooooo…

Ryou: (Scarlet) IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! (Stomps off)

Sierra: That was fun! (Jumps off walls, figuratively speaking)

Yami: Yes, very entertaining…Whay-hey!

Kate: Well, they're not coming back anytime soon (hehe). So…who's next?

Tea: Where did you come from?

Sierra: Ok, ok! Mai, Truth or Dare?

Mai: Dare.

Sierra: Ahahaha! I dare you to…go the rest of the night WITHOUT make-up…

Mai: Oh…no…

Sierra: Oh, how the mighty fall. Eh Mai?

Mai: (Stomps up, and out of the room…comes back without makeup) There.

Serenity: Uh…you look different Mai…

Mai: Shut up, who's next? 

Joey: Malia! I LOVE YOU! (glomps her)  
  


Malia: I'm a lesbian.

Joey: I knew it! BUT I LOVE YOU SO ANYWAY!

Malia: I'm so gay, I can't even THINK straight.

Joey: Oh. I see.

Bakura: (Jumps up on the table) IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE Y-M-C-A!

Tristan: (On the couch) Something, something, something, something, something, HEY MACARANA!

Bakura & Y Malik: Y-M-C-A! (Does the hand motions)

Meanwhile…

Sal: (Washes mouth and brushes teeth…gargles with a bunch of mouthwash) NASTY!

Ryou: (Calmly and quietly walks in) You didn't have to take that dare…

Sal: URP! (Chokes on mouthwash, spits it out) AH! (Startled) where'd you come from? I didn't hear you come in…

Ryou: You didn't have to take that dare…

Sal: uhhh…

Ryou: …But you know, I like you all the more for it! (Grin)

Sal: …

Ryou: Are you done? (still smiling)

Sal: _Creepy…_

Back downstairs…Everyone is back to chugging the "Coke"…

Yami: WHOA! Good stuff!

Seto: Ooooo…VODKA!

Sal: Everclear, stupid. Vodka is 80 proof.

{Sal: (Sniff) Now the only people who aren't drunk or high on sugar are Sal, Ryou, and Serenity…but soon even she…goes to bed, thus only the two are the safe and sane ones at the party…(sniff)}

Ryou: (Shaking head) Why…why, why…did you have to spike the coke?

Sal: Because I can, baby, YEAH!

Kate: (Latches to Sal) Hey wanna drink?

Ryou: (Hands on hips) What did you spike that with?

Sal: Everclear…hehe 150 proof…or…75% Alcohol…

Ryou (Sigh)

Kate: (Sings) Oh Setooooooooooooo! (Runs off…)

Sal: (Pulls out laptop)

Ryou: What do you intend to do with that? (Sits next to Sal)

Sal: (Types) Lookie! It's the spycam…wireless!

Ryou: Oooooo…

Sal: …and, and we're catching all of this! Look! (points at screen) the yamis aren't fighting!

Ryou: O_O' That isn't my yami….

Sal: Yes it is, unless you're saying that's you in that corner…

Ryou: …

Drunk Yugi walks drunkenly behind and looks at screen…

Yugi: Ooooooo…why didn't my yami teach me anything like that?

Sal: (Turns around)…because he doesn't want to scar your innocence…

Ryou: O_O Oh…my…god…

Sal: LOOK! OLENA'S PUKING!!!

Ryou: …gross…you twisted-

Sal: AND LOOK AT KATE AND SETO! They're getting it on…in…the…

other…corner… (Leina looks over, stops eating dohnuts, and walks out the door)

Ryou: (Jumps up, and hits the ceiling)(Yells at Seto and Kate) BLOODY HELL! GET A ROOM! (Both wobble up and go somewhere)

Sal: Aww…Malia's not fun, she went right to sleep…on…the table

Ryou: O_O' (Bakura doing the monkey, while sitting on Y Malik)

Sal: I'm going to sleep. It's been fun. I hope your yami doesn't puke on you in bed…wouldn't want vomit in your undies…hahahahaha!

Ryou: (Grabs Sal's leg) DON'T LEAVE ME! 

Sal: Hmm? A wild plead for help? I love those…

Ryou: Don't be mean, mate! Can I bunk with you?

Sal: Fine, but you're on the floor, …or in the closet.

Ryou: (Relieved) Thanks mate…

Sal: Stop saying mate! We can continue watching in the room…and I also have a spycam in the closet and in the cupboard under the stairs…look (types) 

Ryou: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'M BLIND!

Sal: You're joking right?

Ryou: I'M BLIND! I CAN NO LONGER SEE!

Sal: Were you looking at yourself in the mirror again?

Ryou: By now, I'm used to it. My yami was a sicko after all…

Sal: I don't want to know…

In the room in their pajamas…(They changed in separate rooms, you sickos) watching what's going on downstairs…where it's safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: HA! I know, I know, the drunkness is cliché, but I had fun, and isn't that the point of all of this? To write, have fun, and get insulted for your crappy job? Lol.

Kate: (Laughs) You know, we already have this story written, but we post it bit, by bit. (Waves)


	6. The Morning After

Sal: Okay, this is becoming VERY strenuous…

Vivi: (Pops in from the left) Hi!

Sal: EGAD! Where did you come from?!

Eris: (Pops in from the right) Greetings.

Sal: KATE! WHERE DID YOU GO!

Eris: Kathryn went to Mississippi, to visit her mother. You will have to manage without her.

Vivi: That's why we came in!

Sal: (Sighs) If you don't get who these guys are, it explains this somewhere in my Bio…

Eris: They want not to waste time…I am Eris, the "evil" goddess of discord, and Sal's mad side…

Vivi: And I'm Vivi [Vih-vee], and I keep Sal from goin' insane!

Sal: This is a fanfiction. NOT a documentary about a talking red fox, and an evil goddess from god-knows-when!

Vivi: She's PMS-ing…

Sal: No I'm no- The fiction, just read the fanfiction…ignore them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning after…

Ryou: Wakey wakey, eggs and bacey {Sal: It's said bayckie, bacon? Yeah.}…

Sal: (Sleepily) I'll slap you…

Ryou: Come On! I want to see how they're doing…(Shakes Sal)

Sal: Muglempff…Go 'way!

Ryou: C'mon! I'll make breakfast…

Sal: (Rolls over) frck mphff (trans: fuck off)

Ryou: (Grabs Sal's leg and pulls her out of bed…) Get up!

Sal: Sit on me, and die.

Ryou: (Growl)

Sal: (Sarcastically) Yes, Mother.

Ryou: Get dressed into regular clothes! (Starts kicking Sal in the side) You can't go downstairs in your pajamas! 

Sal: Zzzzzzzz…_Who says I can't?_

Ryou: (Leaves and comes back with bucket of water and pours it on Sally)

Sal: (Awake) I'm not the fire! {Sal: I know, I'm so hot, you can boil…breaks down I'm a freak…sniff, sniff}

Ryou: Get dressed already! I'll go in the bathroom…(leaves room)

Sal: _He's not so bad…could've been worse…_(Shudder)

Later…

Sal & Ryou walk downstairs only to see a bunch of bodies scattered all over the place like some massacre…and some just waking up…Kate and Seto fall out of the closet under the stairs…

Ryou: Wow.

Sal: It's best to leave airheads alone…Where's Malia?

Sierra: …(Softly) Probably puking…what WAS that?

Olena: I just puked up everything I've ever eaten.

Dave: My HEAD! What WAS I drinking last night?

Sal: …

Ryou goes to kitchen to make breakfast, and everyone is in chairs eating…then Malia walks in.

Sal: (Without looking cuz she's looking at the newspaper) 'morning Malia, have some breakfast…

Malia: (Low growling voice) Leave me alone. (finger/birdie)

All: (Look with great surprise) …

Sal: Is that MY shirt?!

Yami: Are THOSE MY pants?!

Mai: Is that MY eyeliner?!

Olena: She's not WEARING eyeliner, you dork.

Mai: Yes, she IS! …On…her eyebrows…

Sal: WHO cares? That's MY shirt!

Malia: So? {Sal: Malia has gone gothic…}

Tea: EEEEEK! She's wearing BLACK nail polish! …A-and BLACK l-l-lipstick! EEEEK! (Runs off shrieking)

Sierra: Sal, I didn't know you had a black shirt with blue flames…

Sal: Yami, why is she wearing our clothes?

Olena: Yami Yoghurt! (Malia leaves)

Yami: Shut up…uh…Malia…why are you wearing my pants?

Olena: She's gone, stupid…you're talking to Yugi.

Yugi: (Waves at Yami)

Yami: Oh…oops…where's Yami Malik?

(Olena: Yami Yoghurt!)

Sal: Oh, he got up and went back to sleep…same with Malik…

Isis: Just like them…then, where's Serenity?

Ryou: She left this morning…Joey, she was disappointed in you…

Joey: (Face in stack of pancakes) Not my fault…someone spiked the coke.

Ryou: (Glares at Sal, who laughs with her hand behind her head)

Sal: (Gets up) Well, I'm going to my room…(Walks out, Mokuba Walks in)

Seto: Mokuba? Where did you come from?

Mokuba: Uh…Seto…you didn't come to tuck me in.

Seto: (Sweatdrop) Uh…sorry Mokuba, maybe tonight…but, where were you?

Mokuba: I was in our room on neopets…

David: Maybe we should go to the pool again?

Tristan: Why not? We have nothing better to do…

Sierra: How about not…

Mokuba makes a plate of toast and eggs and leaves to watch Saturday morning cartoons

Sal: (In her room looking at screen shots of the previous night, saving and organising everything) That was brilliant! Everclear is WONDERFUL!!! {Sal: Note: the liver can only handle 1 ounce shot of 150 proof…-.-'}

Sal walks to Ryou & Bakura's Room and sets a clever little trap. Then walks downstairs, and sees Seto in his Laptop, Kate who's gazing at him, and the rest of them are watching something called 'Sponge-blob-Squarepants', except for Isis and Mai…they're probably in their rooms.

Sierra: Gary!…meow…

Sal: What 'cha watchin'?

Mokuba: Sponge Bob!

Sal: Sponge Glob?

Olena: It's 'Sponge Bob', you stupid.

Sal: What? Sponge Blob?

Yugi: It's BOB, B-O-B, bob…Sponge BOB Squarepants!

Sal: Riiiiiiight…(Looks over at the 3 yamis sitting TOGETHER?! {Sal: When did that happen?} On the other couch off to the side) What's up with them?

Bakura: (Drool)

Yami: (Drool)

Y Malik: (Drool)

Malik: They've been drooling like that for hours now…and they aren't even watching TV…(sigh) the tomb robber just puked up everything he ever ate…

Sal: Oh, what a generation I live in. No one's smart because of hair-brained cartoons. And the person least likely to go weird on me just did.

Y Malik: (Drool)

Sal: I'm outta here. (Leaves)

Ryou: Don't you want something to eat? (Runs out of kitchen)

Sal: Fine. Even though I thought I ate already, I'll just have orange juice and toast.

Ryou: (Grin)

Sal: (Reading the Newspaper, again) Oh dear, the stocks have fallen 3%…

Ryou: Why do you care? (Sits down with pancakes and milk)

Sal: Seto asked me to keep track for him…after all he has a bunch of conventions…(Really loud music is heard) Wha?

Ryou: I'll go see…(Walks out)

All: (Staring at TV like zombies)

Ryou: _It's coming from upstairs_…

Music:

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today…

Why am I so uptight today? {Sal: Don't own Linkin Park}

Paranoia's all I got left

I don't know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed, but

I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me / right beneath my skin

It's like I'm - paranoid lookin' over my back

It's like a - whirlwind inside of my head

It's like I - can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin

I know I've got a face in me

points out all the mistakes to me

You've got a face on the inside too and

Your paranoia's probably worse

I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand it

Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is

I can't add up to what you can but

Everybody has a face that they hold inside

A face that awakes when they close their eyes

A face watches every time they lie

A face that laughs every time they fall

(And watches everything)

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is watching you too - right inside your skin

Ryou: (Freezes) Malia? (Runs back) 

Sal: (Now sipping coffee, reading something else) So…what was that?

Ryou: Nnnrrrnnnng…

Sal: So, your infamous guts failed you again…honestly…(Gets up and leaves)(Walking up the stairs…) Malia? Is that MY CD?! (Rips open door) MALIA!!!! SHUT THAT CRAP OFF THIS INSTANT OF I'LL…!

Malia: Or you'll what? Fuck off… (Finger)

Sal: Ooo…gasp…I'm terrified...It's the finger! (Walks in, grabs CD out of player….Malia jumps her) AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Insert Swear words here) {Sal: I can swear in many different languages!}

Downstairs…

Bakura: (Perks up) Damn she has a foul mouth!

Yami: I don't care where she learnt that, but she needs to calm down…what was that? French?

Olena: Well, she is in French…she can do wonders with the Internet. {Sal: cough, cough}

Sierra: (Sniggers)

Y Malik: Maybe she's in trouble…

Ryou: (Runs out of kitchen, pan in hand complete with pancake) Great Scott! Is she being eaten alive by Malia?!

Malik: Maybe…the stupid Pharaoh should go.

Yami: No way! Make the rich bastard go!

Seto: (Jumps up) Screw that! Make the Chihuahua go!

Joey: (Jumps up and is face-to-face with Seto) Forget it! I wasn't to one who sent her up there! (Sal still shouting, swearing and screaming)

Sierra: Well, we can hear the TV, so she did something…

Ryou: (Gulp)

Joey: Bakura! (Ryou sinks back in the kitchen)

Bakura: Wasn't me. It probably was my stupid aibou, Ryou…

Ryou: _Shit!_ Huh? _I feared this would happen_ uh, Malik? Could you go up there for me? I'm kinda busy…

Malik: Sure.

Olena: (Grabs Yami's Hair Gel) Here! (Hands to Malik)

Yami: Hey!

Ryou: Whatever is that for? 

Malik & Olena: (Sad heroic pose) To defend!

Yami: We'll duel and if she loses we'll kick her out!

Sierra: (Sweat drop) This isn't a Duel Monsters competition.

Malik: I'll stick her to the wall!

All: (Sweatdrop)

Y Malik: (Rocking back and fourth, whispering) Kill, kill, kill, kill, kill…{Sal: God knows what he's thinking…}

Ryou: _Maybe this wasn't a good idea_. Good Luck.

Malik: Okay! (Walks upstairs, screaming and swearing continues, Malik opens the door)

Sal: (On the floor having her hair pulled) Malik! Get your lazy ass over here and help me!

Malik: Yaaaaaaah! (Hits Malia over the head with the hair gel)

Malia: Grrrrrr! (Springs up and attacks Malik, and he screams like a girl, then a can of soda flies out of nowhere and hits Malia on the head. She is knocked unconscious instantly.)

Sal: (Gets up.) Where did that can of soda come from?

Y Malik: No one, and I mean NO ONE attacks my better half but me! 

Sal: Ah.

Olena: (Races up) I heard a girl scream!

Sal: Wasn't me…

Malik: Uh…hi (Waves at Olena, and taps the hair gel on 'dead' Malia's head) Ahahahahahahaha! I am now a MAN!

Sal: (Getting up staring at Malia) You mean, you were a girl?

Malik: (Blush) NO! {Sal: Riiiiiiight}

Sal: And Yami Malik is the real hero here…(Downstairs Leina walks in and sits in a corner eating dohnuts)

Olena: Yami Yoghurt!

Kate: (Sleepily) I want Furby…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kate walks upstairs, gets her furby and sets it on the table downstairs, Seto is sending Mokuba home in a limousine…rest are soooo bored.

Sal: Maybe be you should hook up the PS2 or N64 or something…

Ryou: I have both in the closet…

Sierra: Show off…I want to get my ear cartilage pierced…

Olena: Sierra, if you get any more piercing in your head, your brains will leak out.

Sierra: Well, at least I'm not Malia, who is-  
  


Sal: -A waste of skin and brain cells, right?

Sierra: Yep.

Furby: Hi, me hungry…

Yami & Bakura: (Jumps and stares wildly around the room to see who or what said 'me hungry')

Furby: Hello Mommy…

Sal: (Laughing so hard at Yami and Bakura)

Y Malik: (Trying to hook up N64, and shocks himself)

Furby: Me want eat you…

Sal: Ahahahaha! It's the attack of the evil furby!!! Ahahahahahahaha!

Yami & Bakura: (Terrified of the furby)

Furby: Me want to hurt you…

Bakura: (Pokes it, and it bites him) Yaaaaaahhhh! (Waves it around, still attached to his finger)

Yami: (Runs after Bakura with a shovel, and hits the furby.)

Y Malik: YEAH! I hooked up the N64!

Sal: By pouring hot iron over it?

Y Malik: I'm installing Dragonball Z nano-chips…

Sal: …You don't even know what a nano-chip is…(Yami running after Bakura and the Furby with a shovel in the background)

Y Malik: True…

Malik: (Stomps in) TERRANCE!!!!

Sal: (Sarcasm) Look it's fluffy…

Y Malik: What's wrong aibou?

Malik: Those stupid dubbing pigs almost called me Terrance in the English TV series!

Katy: (Laying on the couch) Yeah, Sal told me about that…what about it? (pinky finger in ear, yawning)

Sal: He's upset about 'of all names, Terrance'.

Malik: MARIK!!!! THEY CALLED ME MARIK!!! WHAT THE HELL IS MY NAME?!

Sal: Mal-…Ter-…Mar-…-ence…

Malik: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (Runs off)

Bakura: What's eating him?

Sal: You mean Terrance?

Bakura: (Sweat drop) Uh…you mean Malik…wait…didn't they change his name…wait, we still call him Malik…right?

Sal: He must've been looking at my computer…hope he didn't see the spycam icon…

Bakura: Why did you keep that from him…?

Sal: Dunno.

Y Malik: Wait…If he's not Malik anymore…then who am I? Yami Terrance? AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! (Runs off)

Sal: (Calls after him) Better than Yami Mokuba! That was quick…but they seem to be in okay condition…but I wouldn't say that about the N64…Feh. Installing Dragonball Z nano-chips? Hell to that…Yay! They won't annoy me with Pokemon! (Yelling is heard upstairs…) What the fuck is it this time?

Tea: That's it! I'm leaving you love! (Stomps down the stairs)

Yugi: Tea! Maybe tomorrow? (Door slams)

Kate: So…what happened between you and anorexic?

Yugi: I didn't want to see Country Bears with her for the 505th time…

Sal: Ah.

Yami: (Runs in from Kitchen) AIBOU! WHAT DID YOU DO TO TEA?!

Sierra: (Pokes head out of Kitchen) She left didn't she? (Bakura, Sal & Kate nod) yay!

Yugi: I just-

Yami: She took almost everything!

Yugi: If you let me ex-

Yami: I mean, WHAT SICK BITCH TAKES ICE CUBES OUT OF THE FREEZER?!

Sal & Bakura crack up, stomping is heard

Tea: (Runs in again, and drops bags) I'm sorry love I missed you too much…(Crying)

…And Leina is still in the corner…eating…donuts…still.

Bakura: How long was she gone?

Sierra: I dunno, 30 seconds…(Sits down next to Sal)

Sal: More like 15…

Dave: Itoen Green Tea is a natural source of antioxidants, and it contains 0 calories and no sugar…

Sal:…and it also has 25 mg of Sodium…

Dave: Yes, precisely.

Sal: DAVID QUIT BEING RANDOM! (Pushes him out)

Yugi: (Being suffocated by Tea) Oh no!

All: (*laugh*)

Joey: (Walks in and sits down)

Sierra: Where were you?

Joey: Doing my job ma'am!

Sierra & Olena: What job?

Joey: My job!…you know, Poop patrol and scouting the area for suspicious looking bugs.

-Long awkward silence-

Sierra: Potatos and green peas make good hats.

Bakura: Really? (Gets up and runs to the kitchen and a squishy squelch is heard)

Sal: He is truly and idiot…

Olena: Yeah, and he has a crush on you too…

Sal: What?

Kate: …Wait…doesn't Ryou have a crush on her too?

Sal: (Nervous) What? What? What?

All: Ooooooooooo!

Bakura: (Walks in with white-grey-greenish stuff dribbling off his head) No. Potatoes and green peas don't make good hats…

Sierra: Duh. (Leans over to Sal and whispers) He's trying to impress you…

Sal: Oh Ra no. All this has been very…random…why don't we do something…I don't know…constructive?

Yami: (Stands up) It's time to d-d-d-d-d-duel!!!

Olena: How about let's not.

Ryou: (Jumps up on table) I choose you Pikachu! {Sal: Don't own Pokemon.}

Kate: Why did you just shout that?

Ryou: …To make everybody stare?

Joey: I'm hungry.

Sal: STOP THE RANDOMNESS! RANDOM NOT GOOD!

Sierra: Random question #1, Have you ever played hide and seek with giant bumble bees?

Sal: No, have YOU?

Sierra: Yeah, in that one dream…(blah blah blah)

Sal: What have I done…

Malik: That's just lovely…she's so…how shall I say it- by putting it into words, I'm afraid the nobility of it all would only be obscured…

Ryou: (Sits back down) Of what?

Malik: You know, she's so spunky!

Bakura: You sick bastard! (Hits with book) {Sal:…And Leina is still in the corner eating donuts…}

Dave: Why don't we just watch a movie?

All: Okay…

Kate: Which one? Ryou has millions…

Ryou: Not true…8,537 DVDs thanks.

Sal: (Sigh)…and 168 of those are mine….

Ryou: True.

Bakura: Look aibou! I can balance a spoon on my nose! {Sal: Since when has he been so friendly to Ryou?}

Ryou: Brilliant.

Sal: Careful, Ryou, you don't want to inflate his ego too much…

Kate: (To Bakura) How many cups of sugar have you had this morning?

Bakura: (No response)

Sal: (Monotone) This is stupid.

Yami: Which reminds me, is Malia still dead?

Y Malik: Has been for the last 5 1/2 hours…we dragged he body out in the middle of nowhere…

Sierra: Courage!

Y Malik: Huh?

Sierra: The cowardly dog!

Y Malik: As I was saying…none of us are using are millennium items to bring her back to life...correct?  
  


Yami & Balura: (nod)

Seto: Moulin Rouge!

Sal: You sick Bastard.

Seto: Oh, you guys can be random, but I can't?

Sal: But WHY Moulin Rouge?

Seto: Then would you like Amelie?

Sal: Oh Ra no…I get it…you like Nicole Kidman, don't you?

Seto: (Puts DVD in, most leave to kitchen)

Kate: (In Kitchen) Sal, why don't you make those really, really good cookies?

Sal: (Blush) They aren't that great.

Bakura: Please?

Sal: Fine. (Starts making cookies)

Sierra: Where are Isis and Mai?

Sal: Very observant. They're probably in the Sauna talking about 'womanly' things that us 'kids' wouldn't understand. (Opens oven)

Tea: FRIENDSHIP! Say it!

Sal: I beg your pardon?

Tea: Say it! THIS WORLD IS…

All: (Silence)

Tea: THIS WORLD IS MADE OF…MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!!!

Bakura: Can I lock her in the closet?

Y Malik: Hey, you got to have fun last time, I want to lock her in the basement with rats and spiders!

Bakura: Ooh, very evil. You go girl.

Y Malik: Yay!

Sal: Here. (Hands him a gun)

Y Malik: What's this for?

Sal: It's a tranquilliser gun. Ready…Aim…Fire!

Y Malik: Ooh, fun!

Malik: Okay…(mutters) Terrik? Marence? Terrikar?

Sal: Sigh.

Y Malik: (Drags Tea to basement)

Tea: (Screaming) NO! FIGHTING IS WRONG! YUGI! MY LOVE! SAVE ME!

Yugi: (Ignores her, talks to Kate) So…hi.

Tea: YOU TWO-TIMER! I HATE YOU, LOVE!

Sal: (Sniggers, and sticks cookies in the oven)

Bakura: That smells good. Are you making pie too?

Sal: Yep. Pistachio Cream Pie.

Olena: Oooh! You brought that to school! It was soooo good!

Sal: You clarified that quite some time ago. Someone rip Seto off of the TV screen, he'll ruin his eyes and look like me for the rest of his life…

All: ???

Sal: Wear glasses.

All: Oh.

Yugi: I don't think I'm brave enough to chance that.

Yami: Me neither.

Sal: Sigh. (Puts cookies on a plate, and takes it to the table. All take one and shove it in their mouths) Bon Apetit!

Olena: Yummy! Just as good as the pie!

Sal: What flattery.

Sierra: I love these!

Malik: Me too.

Ryou: Me three.

…After everyone has eaten their fill of Sal's sweets…

Bakura: I'm going to try and swim this off. (Walks to his room, only to hear him screaming and swearing)

Ryou: Oh dear me.

Sal: _Ahahaha! Score one for me!_

All: (Walk to Bakura & Ryou's Room) 

Olena: Bakura, are you okay? Not that I care or anything…

Sal: …But do you need assistance?

Bakura: (Sounds like he's in pain) No…I'm (crack) fine. But…whoever did this…I WILL BANISH TO THE SHADOW REALM!!! (Crack) ow…

{Sal: What did I do you ask? Let's just say, it involved string, an electrical outlet, a hanger, a pail of water, glue, feathers, and Malia's preppie dress…and let's just say he's suspended to the fan looking extremely funny.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eris: Admit it! You are insane! Don't think I don't know that you actually took that Insanity test that your other friend sent you!

Vivi: Sal…she doesn't mean it…

Sal: Yes, I got an 87% insane, but it was for entertainment purposes…

Eris: That explains why you only talk to red roses, and listen to _Nirvana_ endlessly.

Sal: Hey! If you deprive a teen of his or her music, they'll start to get bitter! {Sierra told me this}

Vivi: Please review! And read _Sands of Time_, by Demonic Angel! Good fic!

Eris: Actually, we've known this for quite a while, and are just now mentioning this.

Sal: Please leave me a nice review!


	7. Bakura's Problem, and the Power Outage

Sal: (Looks out to readers if any) I got reviews?

Eris: DUH…

Vivi: Be nice…yes, Sal, you have reviews.

Sal: (Near tears) I-I-I GOT REVIEWS?!

Eris: (Slaps her) YES! GET ON WITH THE FIC DAMMIT!

Sal: (Straightens up) Thank you. I needed that. Ok. Fine. The fic…

Vivi: YAY!

Sal: By the way…In Ch 5, I think, I mentioned the 31st YU-Gi-Oh! Manga…Yami Malik goes psycho…I just caught that…ya…its really scary. And, no, Malia isn't gay, she's drunk…was drunk…and I haven't decided who likes the Maliks…(Calls) Oh Sierra!

Vivi: Yah, and it just occurred to us, that we're sorry this isn't clear…

Sal: Us?

Vivi: Me…about…Sal…

Sal: Sorry that this isn't every clear, it is my first fic…

Vivi: We still need to know about the YGO/ GW crossover!!! Yah…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryou: Yami, can I open the door? I would like to get one of my books…

Bakura: No.

Ryou: (Whining) But yaaaaaaammmmmmiiiiiiiiiii…

Bakura: Be brief, and don't tell anyone.

Ryou: (Walks in and looks at his yami hanging upside down from the fan wearing Malia's Pink preppie dress. Ryou cracks up.)

Bakura: Shuddap! Shut up, shut up, shut up…of else I'll banish YOU to the Shadow Realm!

Ryou: I'd like to see you try dressed like that! Everyone thinks you're an insane mental sissy anyway…

Bakura: You get back here you stupid mortal!

Ryou: (Laughs) Try and stop me girlie! (Laughs, and leaves)

Downstairs everybody is more or less sane, except for Yami Malik

Y Malik: Kill, kill, kill, kill…

Okay then and Ryou walks in laughing, Seto is watching the Gothic Tower/Tango scene in Moulin Rouge…

Sal: You're starting to mildly creep me out.

Olena: What happened? Are you feeling okay?

Ryou: (Laugh) Don't go upstairs…

Sal: Okay! When Ryou says don't go, that means go right ahead! Or You're all welcome!

Ryou: My yami will kill you!

Sal: …And I have a knife. Who's with me?!

Sierra: Yay!

Sal: Olena, get the camera!

Ryou: Wait! I can't let you do this!…Wait…why are you bringing a camera?

Sal: To take pictures of yamis in dresses! Ahahahaha!

Ryou: You, set the trap?!

Sal: (Evil voice) You bet I did.

All: …

Sal: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

All: …

Sierra & Olena: (slowly back away)

Sal: Fine! Ill go…(Walks upstairs, opens the door, and sees Bakura suspended upside down from the fan in Malia's dress. Breaks out laughing.)

Bakura: Get me down from here!

Sal: Yes, I figure I should since that was my trap…

Bakura: You WHAT?!

Sal: (Takes a picture then pushes button on some remote, and Bakura is flinged out of the window) Hee hee.

Bakura: Curse youuuuuuuuuuuu!

Sal: (Walks downstairs, and sits down next to Seto, holds up the camera, and grins.)

Seto: You evil little girl.

Sal: Shut up, you might be next.

Bakura: (Walks in, and growls at Sal, then stomps off to burn Malia's dress)

Malik: I can imagine you in THAT, Bakura!

Bakura: Shut up! Just shut up…or else I'LL BANISH ALL OF YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!

Olena: Can't you think of any better threat? All you say is 'I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm' it's getting old.

Bakura: Grrr…Hold it right there! Let's get one thing straight…

David: Kaiba, does you backpack have wheels?

Seto:…

Olena: Quit the randomness! Bakura, as you were saying…

Sal: Yeah, you said, "Let's get on thing straight…", you look gay to me.

Bakura: GAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ( Attempts to attack Sal)

Sal: Ha Ha! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOU ALBINO LONG-HAIRED SISSY BOY!!!

Bakura: WHAAAAAAT?! {Sal: And Leina is still in the corner, eating dohnuts.} GET BACK OVER HERE!

Sal: NOT IN THIS LIFETIME, YOU SMELLY PIECE OF EGYPTIAN COW DUNG! (The chase is on…and the power goes out.)

Yami: There were cows in ancient Egypt? When did that happen?

Sal: It didn't he's more Camel dung.

Ryou: (Scared) Please tell me my yami tripped over a power cord, and this can all be fixed soon.

Bakura: (Skids to a halt, and points to Ryou) Yes! Quake, quake with fear you inferior human beings!

Yugi: Please don't tell me the power went out because of some freak of nature accident…

Sierra: Alright. I won't tell you.

Sal: Erm…Tell you what, the Millenium Items glow right? Yamis its time to shine!

Y Malik: I don't wanna.

Yami: Just do it.

Y Malik: DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU BAKA PHARAOH! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU'RE HOTTEST DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BOSS US AROUND! Besides, I'm the hottest.  
  


Bakura: I thought we already clarified that I'm THE hottest.

Yami: You wish, all the chicks dig me, right Olena?

Olena: (Kicks him in the balls) Humph!

Yami: Or not…

Y Malik: Yeah, I am so hot, you can boil water on me!

Sal: (Sarcasm) Yeah, you know it. I bet you're sooooo cool I could freeze water on you at the same time. (Hits with Dictionary)

Y Malik: Owwwww… At least im not a grabbing pervert! (Glares at Yami)

Yami: Excuse me?

Sal: How did I get caught in this?

Olena: A sharp tongue doesn't always mean sharp mind.

Bakura: So, YOU like drooling lechers like him?!

Sal: Sure. I love 'em.

Bakura: (Jaw Drops) I-is that, is that what she (now, almost to tears) she really wants?! A grabbing, greedy pervert only to exploit her and use her, then discard her like a gum wrapper?!

Sal: Calm down, Bakura! I was just a joke. (Pats Bakura on the shoulder)

Bakura: (Springs up) AHA! I AM THE HOPTTEST! I RUUUUUUUUUU-!

Sal: (Hits with table) Disgusting, you made me throw up a little! I should take the Millennium Ring right now, but I'm too polite…

Ryou: (Whining) But what about electricityyyyyyy?

Seto: Tell you what, Sal and I will go to the control room, and try and figure out what's going on.

Kate: Waaaah! I wanted to go with you!

Seto: Do you know anything about this cabin? Or how things work?

Kate: No…and no…

Seto: Good, I'd ask Ryou, but he's too scared, and Bakura's just a psycho.

Sal: So is Yami Malik.

Seto: Correct. (Both go to find out what's wrong)

Malik: (Spooky voice) We're alone…

Y Malik: (Spooky voice) In the dark…

Bakura: (Spooky voice) Wearing black leather g-strings…

Y Malik & Malik: Huh?

Ryou: Stop that! (Isis and Mai walk in using a flashlight) Who's that?

Mai: Were any of you running around in a tight pink dress? (Flashes flashlight around)

All: (Point to Bakura)

Bakura: (Blush)

Isis: For, like, 3 hours?

Bakura: NO!

Mai: Well, we saw a figure in black run around, disappear, then appear in pink and purple.

Bakura: That wasn't me. I just fell through the window, and ripped the damn thing off, and BURNED IT!

Isis: We just assumed it was you, Bakura, because you're the only one with gasoline in the shed, and a pair of pliers.

All: (Glare)

Bakura: I can explain! The gasoline is for Sal's moped! She just let me use it to burn the dress!

Voice: As much as I hate to admit it, but he's telling the truth. 

All: (Gasp!) (Sal appears)

Joey: That was quick.

Sal: I figure I should tell you, but a LOT of gasoline went missing, and guess what? Someone had some fun and cut all the wires in the control box, most of them are easily replaceable so Seto's trying to fix them.

Kate: What did it all look like?

Sal: (Shrugs) Simple, a bunch of scratches, a bit of purple fabric, and ALL of the wires were cut.

Ryou: You don't think…Mal-

Kate: Maybe. Malia couldn't have died with JUST a soda can.

Sierra: …And dumpling is just smart enough to cut wires, but stupid enough to cut ALL of them because she can't tell the major wires from the minor ones.

Bakura: She set me up! She set me up! See? The pink, the pliers, she set me up! {Sal: Enough with the Egyptian gods already! Set? Ha ha?…you people are sad…}

Downstairs…

Seto: (Heard from a distance) OH GOD NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! NOOOOOO! 

Kate: Setoooooooo! (Runs off) No Seto! Speak to me darling!

Seto: (Whispering) Get the hell away from me.

Back to the gang…

Ryou: W-was th-tha-that K-Kaiba?

Sierra: Must've been, why else would Kate have run towards the control box?

Sal: Sigh, and all I have is this lighter as a light source.

Sierra: Shut up, how are we gonna fix our power problem?

Sal: Isis, why don't you come with me to go out to the shed to get the extra wires, we'll help Seto that way; Yugi, you, Yami, Joey, and David, go into the basement and get flashlights and candles.

Dave: Why so many of us?

Sal: Tea's down there.

Yami: (Girl Scream) Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! (Jumps onto Yugi, like Scooby does in 'Scooby Doo')

Sal: Malik, you and your Yami will seek and destroy dumpling.

Y Malik: Seek and destroy? SWEET! {Sal: SWEET is said Sa-weet}

Malik: Dumpling?

Sierra: Yes Dumpling.

Sal: Pork Bun? Manapua?

Olena: MALIA WOLCOTT!

Malik: Oh, okay.

(Kate comes back)

Y Malik: Kill, kill, kill, kill…

Sal: (Shakes head) He's just a psycho…You guys stay here and try not to scare each other. Ryou looks like he's gonna wet himself.

Ryou: (Really pale and scared)

Bakura: Why are you so scared, aibou?

Ryou: Y-you don't u-under s-stand-d…

Sal: (Looking concerned) What's the matter, Ryou-chan? (Puts hand on his shoulder)

Ryou: Well, when all of you guys were drunk, and, Sal was asleep…I went downstairs to go into the kitchen to get something to drink…

Sal: Well?

Ryou: IT WAS HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE! SHE TRIED TO KISS ME!

All: (Go pale)

Sal: I don't think I'll be able to go to sleep tonight…

Olena: Don't worry.

Sal: OKAY! Let's go!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: The next chapter should be here soon.

Vivi: (Looking unbearably cute) Please Review!

Sal: Ya! I only have 4 reviews!

Eris: Learn to count. You have 6 reviews baka.

Sal: Oh. Even better! ;D YAY!


	8. An Evil Plot

Sal: Gosh, MIA!!!! BE PATIENT!!!! See? See? I UPDATED!!! GET OVER IT!!!!

Vivi: Someone's excited.

Sal: Thank you all for the compliments!

Eris: you only got 6 reviews…

Sal: Shut it!…(Breaks down) I need to do my Geography homework…but I'm gonna separate this first….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sierra: (After everyone went) Why don't we ask random questions?

Bakura: How about let's not.

Olena: Want to wait on the Kitchen? (Spooky sounds are heard)

All: (Sitting around table eating cookies and Mint Chocolate-Chip Ice Cream, and Bakura's Ring is hanging from the chandelier thingy)

Kate: This is boring.

Bakura: This whole fic is boring. {Sal: Don't mock my writing boy.} (Flicks something like a dead bug with his spoon, into Ryou's ice cream)

Ryou: (Not noticing) I wonder when Yugi and the others are coming back with lights…

David: (Downstairs) Why the hell am I supposed to restrain Tea? I bet I can find candles faster than you, Yami!

Yami: Please, I don't want to touch that thing! (Points at Tea) It scares me!

Tea: (Kicking and Screaming, while David is sitting on it's back) 

Tristan: (Back upstairs…) Hey! Crumble the cookies in the ice cream! It's so good!

Joey: Wonder if Yug is okay…

Mai: I'm sure he is, so SHUT UP!

Olena: Fighting is wrong.

All: (Spit out what they were eating) WHAAAAAAT?!

Bakura: (Drops spoon) You're turning into Tea the peacemaker?!

Sierra: (Ice cream dripping from her face, that Ryou spat) YAMI BAKURA! HOW DARE YOU SPIT OUT MINT CHOCOLATE CHIP ICE CREAM! ARE YOU CRAZY!

Bakura: eep…

Olena: (To Ryou) Why'd you spit ice cream on Sierra! Why'd you waste it on HER?!

Mai: (Sigh) You guys must really like ice cream. (Sigh) At least you aren't obsessive compulsive…

(Seto's screams are heard) All: (Gasp)

Tristan & Joey: (Just stare wide-eyed with their spoons hanging from their mouths)

With Sal & Isis…

Sal: Enter…the deep 'Labyrith of Nightmare'…{Kate: Isn't that a card pack? Sal: Shut up.}

Isis: You mean the garage storage closet?

Sal: Quit spoiling my fun...

Let's see how Yami Malik and Malik are doing…

Malik: This is boring

Y Mailk: (Singing Mission Impossible Theme to 'dun's) Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun…

Malik: At least he's having fun…

Back with Olena and the others…

Ryou: I still can't believe you ate my Pop Tarts…

Bakura: I've told you a million times-

Ryou: I mean, I unwrapped them, and put them in the toaster, and when they 'popped' out, you came by, took them, and ate them!

Bakura: (Growls) As I said, it's your body too, so technically, you ate them as well.

Olena: Can we lay off the food already? Please?

Malik and his Yami are having no luck, and Yugi, Yami and David finally found 3 flashlights and are making their way to the kitchen (Yami can sense Bakura in the kitchen)

Yami: We didn't find that many. (Dumps the flashlights)

Olena: You tried yami yoghurt.

With Sal and Isis, now helping Seto…

Isis: So let me get this straight, you faked being attacked so we can fix the power, and frame Malia?

Seto: Yep. Never liked that midget.  
  


Sal: I know how you feel, so you want us to fake being attacked too, so we can help you a) frame dumpling, and b) scare the crap out of everyone…SWEET {Sal: Suh-weet, remember?} I like, I like every much…

Isis: There are the wires. I'm leaving.

Seto: Even better, they'll think something dreadful happened to you.

Isis: Whatever.

Seto: (Looks at Sal, who grins evilly)

Back to group #1

All: (Hear a thump) (Gasp)

Ryou: (Really freaked out) W-WHAT WAS THAT?!

Sierra: Calm down, Bakura.

Bakura: I'm Bakura

Olena: Whatever. RYOU! Calm down before you wet yourself!

Bakura: Too late.

Ryou: (Whimpering) {Sal: Just a joke, dude, relax!}

Back with Seto & Sal…

Seto: Are you sure this is gonna work?

Sal: (Tons of wires hooked up to her laptop) I'm positive. I'm great with this stuff!

Seto: Okay. So here's the plan. You walk out, and pretend to be attacked, okay? I'll clarify the rest later.

Sal: Gotcha! (Walks near kitchen, bangs into things, makes a big commotion, screams, swears, Seto plays monster snarling sounds from little speakers, and by the time the others come she leaves her jacket.)

Ryou: Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! The monster got Sal! What are we gonna do?

Sierra: Hey! I wanted to kill her!

Olena: And Sal must be pretty weak to no be able to fight off Pork Bun.

Y Malik: (And Malik run up to the others) What in Ra's name was THAT?!

Malik: …And isn't that Sal's jacket?

Ryou: Didn't you HEAR that?! That wasn't Malia! It was a monster-ghost-thing!

Bakura: Nothing a faithful Man-eater Bug can't handle.

Olena: FAITHFUL man-eater-bug…

Yami: Maybe it was Tea?

Mailk: We just checked the basement, and she's asleep hu-

Y Malik: (covers mouth) NOTHING! It wasn't Tea.

David: I'm so scared that, I'm going home.

Mai: (Nods) Me too. See you later! (She and David leave) {Sal: (Cough, cough)}

Sal: (Sees this from the shadows) _Shit_

Tristan: Why don't we go back to the kitchen, eat junk, and play truth or dare?

All: NO!

Sal: (Runs over to Seto) Okay. Who do you want to scare in particular? And what do we do if Dumpling shows up?

Seto: I've got that covered.

Sal: Oh?

Seto: Yeah, I caught her trying to set your moped on fire, then locked her in her room…unconscious.

Sal: You knocked her out? _again_ ROCK ON!

Seto: Sssshhhhhhh!

Sal: (Whispers) Sorry.

Seto: Our goal is to scare the Pharaoh, the Tomb-robber, the jumpy one and the random one.

Sal: David left with Mai.

Seto: Shit! Fine then the nutty one.

Sal: You mean Bakura, Sierra, Malik, Yami Malik…

Seto: We'd have trouble scaring the Yami of Malik

Sal: Yami Malik.

Seto: Unless we had a boggart…

Sal: Quit ripping off lines from Harry Potter!

Seto: Sorry.

Sal: You actually READ that?

Seto: Oh, you can, but I can't?

Sal: Just didn't think it was your taste. {Kate: Bonding Moment! Sal: Shut up! You're the one writing this! Kate: hehe} Got the sounds?

Seto: Check. Got the holograms?

Sal: Check. This'll be fuuuuuuun!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: (Looking evil) Bwahahahahahahahahaha!

Vivi: The demon has awoken…

Sal: Why am I writing this?! I'm just gonna move onto CH 9 when this is done…I predict there will be 10 chapeters…

Eris: Baka…the fic is almost done…

Vivi: (Mockingly) Eris is pms-ing, Eris is pms-ing…

Eris: (Holds up a gun, and points it at Vivi)

Vivi: eep…

Sal: Ok…Please give me reviews!!! I'm BEGGING you!!!


	9. Near the End

Sal: It's 8 o'clock on a Monday evening…grrr…People keep aiming me, ignoring my away message, I'm gonna lose it! Grr…

Vivi: Read and Review!!!

Eris: (Crossed arms, looking evil) Seto is hot…

Sal & Vivi: (Jaw drop, big eyes)

Eris: Hook me up with him.

Kate: (Out of nowhere with a lamp, hit Eris) HE IS MIIIIIIIIINE!

Eris: So is Heero (Gundam Wing), and Shinji (Evangelion), you used to like Joey …

Kate: (Continues hitting Eris) SHUT UUUUUUUUPPPPPP!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura: It's quiet.

Y Malik: Too Quiet.

Malik: …And we're wearing black leather g-strings…

Bakura: Quit stealing my lines, just because you think you're hotter doesn't mean you can rip off my lines!

Malik: "With a new hand, comes a whole new perspective, the game, ever shifting, new dangers surround every turn."

Bakura: Shut up!

All: Hehe.

Bakura: Ahem. It's quiet.

  
Y Malik: Too quiet…

Malik: …And Pegasus is coming, singing 'Face up, Face down'

All: Stop it!

Malik: No. Seriously, look! (Points to Pegasus)

Peggy: 

Welcome all my honoured guests,

To the ultimate duel of the best, of the best,

And in my invitation you've come to compete,

For the honour if suffering, a final defeat.

Face up, Face down, Attack or Defend,

Face up, face down, this battle's 'till the end…

All: (Scream, Y Malik jumps on Yami like in Scooby Doo, Ryou faints, Tristan and Joey grab each other {Sal: 20% guy wiring}, Kate screams 'Seto', Malik, Sierra and Yugi try and Hide behind Olena who is trying to hide behind Yami.

Malik: Holy Father!

Sierra: Holy ****!

The lights turn on, Sal and Seto rush up leaning on each other from laughing so hard, nudging, and high five-ing)

Sal: That was rich! That was classic! That was priceless!

Bakura: (Growls and attempts to attack Sal) Get over here wretch! (Swears in Egyptian) {Sal: In case you were wondering what he said, he said the word 'Mara' which is the word 'bitch' in Egyptian Arabic…Kate: Thanks Ms. Encyclopedia}

Sal: (Falls to knees from laughing, and Bakura goes right over her and lands face-first into the side of the couch. Sal's laughing harder.)

Olena: That was just laim.

Sal: BUT IT WORKED! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto: (Leaning against a chair laughing)

Sierra: (Pale) You made Bakura…both of them, pass out…

Sal: Even better (still laughing)

Kate: (Springs on Seto) I was so scared, darling! (*Kiss*)

Seto: Nasty! Get off me! (Leina is in the corner still eating donuts)

All: (Continue laughing)

Malia: (Springs in holding a lamp) Not so Rapidly! {Sal: Where did SHE come from?}

All: (Shake heads)

Malia: Swiftly?

All: (Continue to Shake heads)

Malia: Speedily? Hastily? Fast-ily?

All: (Still shaking heads, Seto leaves)

Malia: Screw it shit bags! (Starts throwing endless supply of bricks but misses everyone) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! FEEL MY WRAITH!

Y Malik: (Sarcastically) Ooo…Ahhhh…Ow, that hurts…I feel it…

All: (Look at Sal who has that 'I have hairspray and I know how to use it' look on her face. All back away from Sal who brings out lighter)  
  


Yami: No! Not my hair! It's flammable!

Sal: (Ignites lighter and holds up hairspray, aims at Malia who is still throwing bricks and missing) Pyro Power! (Presses little button and creates some kind of flamethrower and hits Malia with perfect aim)

Malia: (Burned to a crisp) YOU OLD BAG! I'LL BE BACK!

Olena: Doesn't she know any other word for 'bag'? It's like Yami Bakura's little 'I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm' issue.

Sierra: …And what's up with the hastily? Is that a word?

Sal: (Looking in dictionary) Yep.

Kate: I know! A lecture about ancient Egypt before we go to bed! Ok, I'm gonna blab about ancient Egypt! First, Geb and Nut (Continues talking)

Bakura: Oh great. Does that idiot ever shut up?

Kate: Shut up you!

Yugi: Hush guys! I'm spacing out here!

Bakura: Great. We've got two idiots.

Sal: (Sarcasm) Idiots…how insulting

Sierra: You wanna say that again punk?

Sal: (Looks at Bakura) Who's she talkin' to?

Bakura: Herself. She's an inferior wretch.

Sierra: Grrrrrr!

Joey: (Grabs popcorn) Hey! Everyone come watch this!

Ryou: Geeze. Why does my Yami have to be so mean?

Bakura: Because I wanted to be now shut up!

Kate: (Continues blabbing about Egypt)

Sal: (Sweat drop) Didn't she blab about this last week?

Yami: Hey at least she's not blabbing about friendship (glares at Tea)

Tea: Hey! A shiny thing! (stares at a piece of aluminum foil)

Y Malik: How'd she get out of the basement?

Malik: Dunno.

Sierra: You wanna go Yami boy? Let's go! (grabs books)

Sal: (Mumbles) Aren't those fine electric signals…?

Bakura: You're not worth my time.

Sierra: (Glares and throws a book at Bakura)

Tea: (Glassy-eyed over pieces of lint)

Bakura: That's it ! (throws a stapler at Sierra)

Ryou: Hey! Settle down! Both of you!

Sierra: That jerk called me an inferior wretch!

Bakura: Well you are!

Sierra: Oh, right. (sits down)

Bakura: Ha ha!

Tristan: (Walks away)

Kate: (Blabbing still) 

Yami: Can we shut her up yet?

Sal: (Nods)

Kate: And then Ra mast- (Runs and tapes her mouth shut)

Yami: There, much better!

Bakura: Now if we could get rid of the other baka, we'd be perfect.

Ryou: Oh great.

Sierra: Alright that's it! (throws a tape dispenser)

Joey: WOO! (eats popcorn)****

Olena: It's a weenie!

Sal: STOP THE RANDOMNESS!!!

Ryou: Quit it guys!

Bakura: Come here you little squirt! (throws a dictionary, misses and hits Yugi)

Yugi: (Sniff)

Yami: Leave him alone!

Bakura: Oh you're just jealous cuz I'm hotter than you, Yami loser!

Yami: Take that back!

Bakura: (Shakes head)

Sal: Guys and their egos. Yeesh. (Gets hit by a flying phone)

Kate: (Muffled laughter) {Sal: She has her mouth taped remember? *Throws science book at Yami*}

Ryou: Please guys! Settle down! (gets hit by a broom) Ah screw it! (throws a 

Calculator)

Joey: Tristan! Come back here man, you're missin' all the action!

Sierra: Take that you Yami jerk! (hits Bakura with War and Peace)

Yugi, Dave & Olena: (Hide in corners)

Bakura: (Passes out from Sal's flying Gameboy)

Sierra: I win!! Ha ha!

Yami: (Rolls eyes)

Ryou: (Sigh)

Sierra: Well, that was fun. (sits on the couch)

Joey: That was it?!

Sal: Yeah, like you could've done better (pokes Jou)

Joey: Why'd ya poke me?

Sal: You're very poke-able.

Joey: No I'm not!

Sal: Yes. You are.

Joey: Stop it!

Yami: (Poke) Hey, you're right.

Ryou: Suddenly I feel like poking Joey…(poke) this is fun…

Joey: Stop it!

Kate: Mmmurfff! (Translation: Fun!)

All: (Start poking Joey)

Seto: (Walks back and sees the mess) What…the hell…happened?

Kate: (Seto rips off the tape) OW! They had a fight and were throwing things and Bakura lost, and he passed out and- (Seto re-taped her mouth shut)

Seto: Riiiight…

All: (Go to bed and sleep)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: Kate, are you done abusing my evil conscience?

Kate: (Gasp, gasp) Yah…

Sal: REVIEW!!!

Vivi: (Leading Eris out to get 'therapy') Yeah, what she said…

Kate: (Swoon) Seto!!! 

Sal: He's a piece of paper dearie…

Kate: (Hits) Shut UP!

Sal: -.-' fine.


	10. We'll be back! Muahahahahahaha!

Sal: Boo hoo. I'm at school right now, and am being tormented my (cough Mia cough), and this is the last chapter…it's been crap, but hey, we all love ya anyway. Chronicles is coming right after! Stay tuned!

Vivi: Hey! Sal! Just in!

Sal: What?!

Eris: (Hands Sal paper)

Sal: (Reads and cracks up) ^^ I'm so happy! Ya Sailorsun90 we SHOULD rule the world! (laughs) Thanks! You reviewed me twice! I owe you quite a bit! (laughs) and thanks Malik, tiff and kate for leaving me a review! Chronicles is going up in the same hour as this chapter so most likely, when you finish this chapter Chronicles will be up! Enjoy!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day…is packing day. 

Seto: Well start packing so we can get you home so you can get a good night's sleep for school tomorrow!

And all the stuff is loaded into the trunk of the bus, and all are in the bus, ready to be driven home.

Joey: Man! I gotta crap! I mean I haven't crapped all day.

Olena: We already went through this, you should've went 15 minutes ago when you had the opportunity. Hold it!

Joey: But it's prairie doggin'! {Sal: Don't own Rat Race}

Seto: What's that?

Bakura: Well, you know how a prairie dog goes in and out of its hole…

All: GROSS!!!

Sal: I don't even want to picture that!

Sierra & Kate: MENTAL IMAGE!!!

Bakura: Muahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sal: I definitely won't be able to sleep tonight.

Radio: OH MY GOOOOOOOD! ALLTHE DONUTS IN THE WORLD HAVE DISAPPEARED!!!

All: Huh???

Leina: (In the back, stops chewing, and looks around)

Dave: What are we gonna dooooooo?

Sal: (Points back with her thumb) Ah ha.

All: (Look back at Leina)

Leina: WHAT?!

All: (Have a good laugh)

Soon (well not really, but you get the point) all are delivered home, and the next day they will all be at school together…so stay tuned for Sal & Kate's Yu-Gi-Oh! School Chronicles1! [Parody]

Sal, Bakura & Ryou at Ryou's house…

Malia: (Bursts in with a brick) Not so quickly!

Sal: Shouldn't that be fast?

Malia: Huh?

Bakura: Fast. Not so fast…

Maila: Should I try that again?

All: (Nod)

Maila: (Leaves and bursts in again) Not so fast! {Sal: She finally got it right!}

:::Cricket Chirps:::

Malia: Shit bags. (Sal, Ryou & Bakura sniggering around corner) I'll be back! Ahahahahahahaha- (cough, cough) HA! (coughs more and leaves)

Sal & Bakura: Idiot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sal: So, how'd ya like it?

Yami: (Fake smile) We all hoped you liked it!

Kate: (With a steam roller) HEY! PHARAOH-FERN-HEAD! HONEST OPINIONS ONLY!!! (Runs him down)

Bakura: She's right. This fic was shit. Crap. A waste of time.

Sal: (On the verge of tears)

Seto: Yeah! I hardly said anything!

Ryou: Guys, guys don't be unkind to the author! She's right there!

Sal: (Bawls) I KNEW IT! I DO WRITE CRAP! NOBODY LOVES ME! I'll just go jump off the building now…

Ryou: (Grabs arm) NO! Don't…I still love you (pats on head)

All: Awwwwwwww…

Sal: (Sniff sniff) Really?

Ryou: (Nods)

Olena: (Sledge hammer) HONEST OPINIONS ONLY! (Hits Ryou)

Ryou: I WAS being honest…

Sierra: Oh yeah, he has a crush on her remember?

Olena: Oops…

Ryou: (Twitch, twitch)

Sal: (Happy again like nothing happened) Well that's the end of that. See Yah! R & R tout le monde! Au revoir! 

------------------------------------------------:::The End:::--------------------------------------------

^___^


End file.
